highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdpaw
❝''Birdkit.. I love you too.❞ — ''Lynxleap, when he names her Birdpaw is short furred, and a dark tan kit with a long tail. She has green eyes, a white patch of fur above her nose, and looks almost the exact same as her brother. Her ears, tail, face, and front legs are the same gray color, while she has white paws. Birdpaw is a very cute kit, with an overall innocent appearance. Birdpaw is currently a kit in RiverClan with her brother Bugkit. 'Appearance' Heritage: Highlander bobtail(Father) x Moggy(Mother) Description: Birdpaw is short furred, and a dark tan kit with a long tail. She has duller, almost bluish green eyes, a white patch of fur above her nose, and looks almost the exact same as her brother. Her ears, tail, face, and front legs are the same gray color, while she has white paws. Palette: : = Base (#7a716d) : = Face/Tail/Front Legs/Ears (#3d3d3d) : = Eyes (#3d7a65) : = Inner Ears (#292929) : = Nose (#9d7068) : = Paws (#fdf6f6) : = Underbelly/Patch Above Nose (#fdf6f6) Voice: Birdpaw has a bright and excited voice! Scent: Birdpaw smells fresh and clean, with a hint of flowers and lake water, as if she took a swim, and dried off rolling in a flowerbed. Gait: Birdpaw tends to hop around excitedly. 'Personality' 'Traits (Subject to Change Due To Character Development)' +''' Cunning Intelligent '' ''Caring '''± Optimistic Curious Extroverted −''' Insecure Defensive Impulsive '''Likes *Family! **Birdpaw loves having her family surround her all the time! They're the only people she can trust, and actually seem enjoy her. Plus, they're very cool! *Dewscathe! **Dewscathe may not like Birdpaw, and may be a big old Grumpycat, but she thinks he's awesome! *Friends! **Birdpaw doesn't have that many friends.. but she loves meeting new people and loves the idea of friends! 'Dislikes' *ThunderClan **Birdpaw heard ThunderClan attacked WindClan kits. She knew she could fight ThunderClan off, probably, but it's scary and mean nonetheless! 'Goals' *Become the best warrior in RiverClan! *Protect Bugkit at ALL COSTS! *Make a friend! 'Fears' *Everyone leaving her. **Birdpaw's mother died when she and her brothers were born, and soon after her father and sister left her as well. She's absolutely terrified of losing everyone. *Bugkit hating her. **Birdpaw sometimes feels like Bugkit is the only cat that likes and understands her, and if he hates her.. well, what's her purpose anymore? 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Bugkit, Lynxleap, Tigerlily, etc. Age Range: 0-6 moons *Her mother, Nettlemuzzle, dies after giving birth to Birdkit, Bugkit, and their brother Cloudflight. *Cloudflight is stillborn. *Lynxleap gives them to Tigerlily, who feeds and cares for them. *Birdkit is temporarily named Fluffbutt, before Lynxleap finally visits and names her Birdkit. *Lynxleap and Mosspaw abandon the two kits and leave RiverClan. *Birdkit is torn up about this, and tells herself she hates both of them. Birdkit refuses to talk about them. *Bugkit tells her she wants to be a medicine cat. She's a little sad they won't train to be warriors together, but she supports him! *Dewscathe builds a super awesome warrior training course for her, and tells her if she completes it she'll win a trout that he'd catch himself. She's excited and runs through the course, failing on the last task. She's upset, but accepts the fish from him anyway, determined to beat the course one day. *New kits arrive in the nursery with some lady called Dovesong.. they don't seem to like Birdkit very much, and she gets nervous, so she defends her nest! *Ottercreek's dead body is brought to camp, and Birdkit feels overwhelmed. She runs out of camp and ends up running into Pikekit. She apologizes for scaring him, and they build him a 'home away from home' den made of sticks. After they're done, she makes one for herself, too! *Dewscathe teaches Birdkit to climb trees, and they go to look for her feather. She gets upset when she thinks Bugkit, Poppykit, and Pikekit are being mean to Dewscathe, so she runs out to hide in her stick den. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Love | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|RiverClan= :Tigerlily/ Queen / Caretaker / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 70% "Hi Tigerlily! I love yoo, but why are you mean to Mr. Dew..?" :Bugkit/ Kit / Brother / ⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ / 100% "Yoo are my brother and I love yoo! I hope apprenticeship won't separate us." :Lynxleap/ Ex-Senior Warrior / Father / ⦁ | ⦁⦁⦁ / 10% "I miss yoo papa.. come back home please.." :Mosspaw/ Ex-Apprentice / Sister / ⦁ / 10% "Yoo never liked me anyway.." :Dripsplash/ Warrior / Friend / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 95% "Yoo like my mama, Drip! I love yoo a lot!" :Dinkyskip/ Warrior / Friend / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 80% "Dink! Yoo fun!" :Dewscathe/ Warrior / Friend / ⦁⦁ | ⦁⦁ / 90% "I will make yoo proud! You're my best friend!" |-|Outside the Clans= :Nettlemuzzle / StarClan / Mother / ⦁ "I'm sorry I killed yoo mama.." 'Trivia' *Birdpaw and her brother were named by their older sister Mosspaw, while their father neglected to name the two. Birdpaw's name was Fluffbutt. *Birdpaw misses her father. 'Quotes' ❝ 'Birdkit,' He managed to whisper. For the bird that flies into the clouds and avoids the nettle and bugs along the ground. I can only hope she’ll grow wings. '..I love you, too.' ❞ — Lynxleap ❝ Alright. When I was a kit, I had a best friend. But this wasn't any best friend-- his name was Spot and he was a ladybug! I would follow him anywhere and he would follow me. I was a ball of energy and optimism. I liked getting into trouble, but I wasn't born scary. Nobody is. It's always caused by something. You can only turn scary if you let the things people say get to you... You must always keep your chin up, as well as your happiness. Got it, Kid? ❞ — Dewscathe 'Fanart' File:Bird..png|By: Rylie! File:Birdy.jpg|By: HugeHeadache File:Bird.png|By: Kenzie File:birddy.png|By: Omen File:bykody.png|New Bird Design By Kody!! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:RiverClan Category:Characters Category:OC Category:HugeHeadache